Nocturna obsesión
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: No importa cuantas veces se lo pregunte, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. Jamas acabara de entender por que siempre va de vuelta a sus brazos. Esto no puede ser sano.


_Extraño que con este fandom y esta pairing me introduzca a fanfiction. Mientras que si soy un poco conocedor y me gusta la saga de KOF. La pairing de Iori x Athena...no soy precisamente un fan, de hecho la idea en si me da risa. Quiza por el como he visto que ponen a Iori en estos casos. La verdad yo a él no lo veo en una relación mas allá de lo físico, y supongo que aprendí a agarrarle cierto gusto a como se ve el pelirrojo con la joven de cabello morado. No negare que tiene su atractivo. Pero de nuevo, no soy precisamente un fan ni tampoco creo que sean almas gemelas que se amaran hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Por eso la historia no esta catalogada como Romance; la interacción de ambos personajes dista mucho de ser romantica._

_Solo en caso de ser necesario, me situe en el periodo del 2003. La verdad no estaba seguro de en que año ponerlo, y quise evitarme el asunto de las flamas de Iori y todo eso, que no tuviera que ser narrado sobre que piensa al respecto. Por lo demas hagan las cuentas de años o sucesos respecto a esa información._

_Ni KOF ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK._

* * *

Y pensar que en su tiempo creyó que solo la vida de Pop Idol era complicada. Sin mencionar artista marcial y Psycho Soldier, participante regular del torneo de King of Fighters.

Cualquiera de esas cosas es mucho más sencilla de sobrellevar que esto. Tráiganle lunáticos obsesionados con ser el hombre mas fuerte de todos, o deidades que quieran acabar con la raza humana, o incluso hombres narcisistas que se creen dios y manejan una organización entera, los enfrentaría cualquier día; pero esto…

Es un alivio que las calles no sean tan transitadas a estas horas de la noche, solo una que otra persona que quiere disfrutar de los placeres que se pueden encontrar en la ciudad cerca de medianoche. Dios, si alguien la viera…definitivamente esta pensando en serio la idea de teñirse el cabello de negro o castaño, un color que no resalte tanto como el morado que espera nadie note. Enserio, ¿por qué de tantos colores su cabello tenia que ser morado? Tal vez debería cortárselo otra vez como hace dos años. Así seria más sencillo esconderlo con un sombrero como el que usa el pequeño Bao.

Aun como Idol ella casi nunca tiene que recurrir a esto, maldición. A ella no le importa llamar la atención de sus fans usualmente, si la miran en la calle siempre tiene tiempo de atenderlos, firmar un autógrafo o lo que sea. Pero no, esta vez no puede permitirse que la vean y tiene que recurrir a un maldito abrigo de esos que usan los espías en las películas de antaño. O los famosos que quieren pasar de incógnito. Eso es ridículo, si no fuera porque realmente hace frío seria mas sospechosa que cualquiera, no usa lentes oscuros solo porque sabe que tendría problemas de visión en caso de hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo es que va tarde. Ja, maldiciendo el hecho de tener que salir en estas condiciones pero aun así perturbada de que va retrasada…

—Llegas tarde…

La gruesa voz la sobresaltaría ¿Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio que ya había pasado su destino? Bueno, al menos ya esta mas cerca de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

—L-lo siento, tuve que atender unas cosas y perdí la noción del tiempo…

No sabe por que le da explicaciones; sabe perfectamente que él no quiere excusas, no le interesan. Pero aun así parte de ella CREE que se las debe, aunque sea algo que ni ella misma entienda.

—Tsk, ¿vas a seguir dándome la espalda?

Tragaría saliva silenciosamente, internamente queriendo negarse a esa indirecta orden. Ingenuamente creyendo que si no lo mira podrá cambiar algo, podrá hacer algo diferente…podrá terminar en algo distinto a todas esas otras ocasiones.

Pero simplemente no puede, la misma fuerza que la ha hecho caminar hasta aquí maldiciendo una y otra vez el ir como una vil sospechosa esperando que nadie la tome en cuenta, es la misma que hace que no pueda negarse a girarse para poder mirar al motivo por el que esta aquí.

Por ridículo que sea el pensamiento ahora, no entiende como casi se va de paso hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo es posible ignorar a este hombre? Más allá de su atractivo físico, es prácticamente un semental que le saca una cabeza, o quizá una cabeza y media. De anchos hombros que no importa que atuendo use demuestra su poderío y su muy bien desarrollada complexión física. Pero aparte de todo eso… ¿Cómo ignorar ese rojizo cabello? Destaca entre un mar de gente lo mires por donde lo mires.

Aun si la gente no conociera el nombre de Iori Yagami, su sola presencia destaca e impone como ninguna otra.

—Andando.

Murmuraría el pelirrojo caminando al interior del edificio, mientras que ella le echa un vistazo desde fuera…

No quiere ni imaginarse lo que la gente diría si vieran a la Idol Athena Asamiya metiéndose en un hotel de paso.

Acomodándose el cuello de su abrigo como si eso ocultara aun mas su identidad, seguiría a Yagami hacia dentro del lugar, mirando de reojo hacia los lados con algo de nerviosismo, esperando que nadie se fijara en ella. Aunque todo eso fuera infundado ya que no había nadie pasando por ahí.

Sabiendo que Iori casi la esta ignorando al estar conciente de que si lo esta siguiendo, Athena volvería a su meditación de momentos atrás. ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo aquí? Cierto que ya no es una jovencita de dieciocho como para temer que la juzguen por estar en este lugar. Que le digan algo en la escuela o algo por el estilo; si hace años que ni sabe nada de sus ex compañeros. Pero sigue siendo una Idol, quizá ya no una Teen Idol pero Idol al fin y al cabo. Si alguien se enterara de esto no tardaría en salir en televisión o en las revistas. Y ella como cualquier otra persona quiere al menos ALGO de privacidad, al menos lo máximo que se pueda obtener en el mundo de la fama.

El golpe de una puerta cerrándose la sacaría de sus pensamientos, alterándola un poco para comenzar a mirar frenéticamente de un lado a otro… ¿Cuándo llegaron a la habitación? Ugh, ¿Por qué siempre se pierde tanto en su mente que no se da cuenta de donde termina? Un día de estos esa va a ser su perdición.

Se sorprendería aun mas al sentir el jalon en su brazo que la llevaría al fornido cuerpo del hombre que la trajo hasta aquí, y sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar, sentiría la boca de este sobre la suya, no dudando ni un instante en comenzar a devorársela en un hambriento beso.

Si, para quien no le había quedado claro. Athena Asamiya ha pasado las calles cerca de medianoche, tratando de pasar de incógnita, y encontrarse con Iori Yagami a las afueras de un hotel… ¿para que? Para lo que haría cualquier pareja en un maldito hotel de paso, sostener un amorío por una noche.

¿Cómo rayos acabo en esta situación?

La verdad en estos momentos no puede pensar mucho en eso…cuando Iori decide entrar en acción es cuando POR FIN recuerda por que rayos hizo lo que hizo. Siempre en el camino maldice tener que pasar por todo eso, ni siquiera recordando por que se molesta en ir, por que sigue yendo…pero una vez que esta en los brazos de Yagami y su boca se adueña de la suya…todo puede irse al diablo en lo que a ella le concierne.

¿Quién diría que el antisocial pelirrojo podía volver gelatina las rodillas de una mujer solo con un beso?

Es cuando su boca abandona sus labios y va a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que las manos de el empiezan a desamarrar el cinturón del abrigo; que ella, como todas las malditas noches se pregunta como es que termino en esta situación.

Es que, realmente es casi risible. Años atrás ella tenía un enamoramiento precisamente en el rival de este hombre, Kyo Kusanagi. Oh vamos, ¿Quién puede culparla? El hombre es todo un galán, pero no hizo absolutamente nada al respecto al estar conciente de que él tenía una novia. Y ella iba a respetar eso, no iba a pelearse con otra mujer por las atenciones de un hombre, por muy bien parecido que fuera.

Y mírenla ahora, suspirando y dándole camino a Yagami para que siga haciendo de las suyas en su cuello.

No es que Iori no fuera un hombre atractivo; nadie puede negar que lo es. Pero honestamente no esta enamorada de el. Es un poquito difícil enamorarse cuando el hombre es más bien apático y cerrado. Pero esta bien, porque es mas que claro que el tampoco esta enamorado de ella…tampoco es que sepa como se comportaría Yagami enamorado.

Aun así aquí están ambos, en la habitación de un hotel a punto de entregarse el uno al otro.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Ella lleva casi cinco años viéndose con él.

Siempre de la misma manera. Recibiendo un mensaje en su celular de que él la esta esperando, y ella arreglándose para el encuentro. Quien los viera diría que son amantes.

Pero no, no es así. Su moral le impediría totalmente hacer algo parecido, no importa que tan delicioso se sienta lo que Iori le esta haciendo…ok, esta bien, probablemente cortaría con el supuesto novio solo para aliviar su conciencia de la culpa y poder seguir viéndose con el pelirrojo.

Maldición, ¿Por qué es tan difícil cortar esto? No están enamorados, ni siquiera tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, duda que incluso puedan llamarse amigos…

Pero mientras como Iori le abre su chaleco, ese que suele usar en el escenario con un corte en forma de corazón formando un escote, no puede más que pensar que nada de eso importa.

¿Y qué si no ama a este hombre? ¿Y qué si el no la ama? Hace años que debió de dejar de preocuparse por eso…tal vez los primeros meses si, después de todo; Yagami fue quien tomo su virginidad. Hasta la fecha no sabe si considerarlo violación, considerando que era una jovencita con las hormonas revueltas y que la partiera un rayo si negaba el placer que el atractivo hombre le dio en aquel entonces.

Tal vez sea sucio, ya no se acuerda si ella era de las que creía que había que llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero si pensaba que por lo menos el acto sexual se hacia entre dos personas que se aman…no sabe si llamarse ilusa o estupida. No es que se haya convertido en una zorra, pero mierda que sabe disfrutar del placer sexual. Aunque sea con un solo hombre, que no alberga sentimientos especiales por ella.

A veces si le gustaría ser más liberal, ir a algún bar y coquetear con un apuesto sujeto que de seguro querrá llevarla a la parte trasera del lugar y meterse bajo su falda. Buscar a alguien que le pueda dar tanto placer como Iori Yagami y poder decirle Basta al pelirrojo.

Pero no, simplemente ella no es así…por más irónico que suene en este caso. Ya que nadie creería que Athena Asamiya fuera del tipo de mujer que se mete a la cama con un hombre por el mero hecho de que el muy desgraciado es toda una bestia en la cama.

Así que no le queda de otra más que seguir así, devota a un hombre que no es su esposo, no es su novio, ni siquiera su amigo. Simplemente es alguien que cinco años atrás la encontró en un lindo vestido chino con una partidura en el muslo y un escote que dejaba ver la línea de su busto y no tuvo una mejor idea que llevarla a una habitación algo pequeña y hacerla jadear de placer a pesar de que momentos atrás era virgen.

¿Por qué la siguió buscando después de eso?

Se pregunta mientras arquea la espalda y suelta un gemido al sentir como el pelirrojo juega con uno de sus pechos con su mano izquierda y succiona su pezón del otro seno, acompañando a ello la deliciosa masturbación que le esta dando por encima de su ropa interior.

Probablemente por eso se trajo este vestido, nada de pantaloncillos ajustados como otros trajes que se ha llevado al KOF…siempre acababan rotos cuando Yagami la buscaba. Esto sin duda le da más fácil acceso a su femineidad.

Al sentirlo abandonar su seno con su boca, pasaría a sentir la presión en sus labios de la boca de él, abriendo ella los suyos para darle paso a su lengua mientras ella le sujeta la mano que tiene sobre uno de sus senos, y decide sujetarse a si misma el otro, apretándoselo y masajeándolo con sus dedos.

Sabe lo mucho que a Iori le encanta eso. Después de todo, tal vez no estará tan desarrollada como Mai, pero sabe que desde muy joven tenia una muy buena delantera. ¿Por qué rayos creen que Yagami se apodero de su cuerpo? Ella no es insegura de su figura, y esta mas que dispuesta a que este hombre se deguste con ella.

Respiraría de forma agitada cuando él abandona su boca, dejando su lengua de fuera en un intento de que los hilos de saliva se mantengan, pero el pelirrojo no tarda en cortarlos al alejarse mas, reacomodándose entre sus piernas y separándoselas al tomarla de los muslos. Esa simple acción hace que Athena trague silenciosamente, ya que sabe que viene, y quiere hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que su cerebro no se vuelva de la consistencia de un puré.

Cuando Iori le hace la ropa interior a un lado, descubriendo su intimidad, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, ella ahogaría un gemido al sentir su lengua comenzar a recorrerle su femineidad.

Maldita sea, si llega el día en que puede resistir los besos de Iori y pensar que con eso ya puede negarse a volver a asistir y cumplir las demandas de este tipo. Sabe que del solo recordar la maestría con la que usa su lengua ahí abajo, mandara al carajo todo lo demás con tal de volver a acostarse con el.

No importa si intenta resistirse a dejar salir sus gemidos, si es que una pequeña parte de ella quiere desafiarlo a que puede aguantar sus tratos; a él le toma solo unos pocos segundos para tenerla retorciéndose y jadeando reiteradamente, gimiendo una y otra vez, dejando escapar su nombre un par de veces.

¿Y ella andaba pensando en que debería conseguirse a otro tipo? ¿O a un novio? Aun si le diera la oportunidad al pobre de Kensou, que deja más que obvias sus intensiones…la verdad no cree que pueda compararse con Yagami. Y Kensou no se merece que la chica de la que ha estado enamorado por años acepte salir con él, solo para que le ponga el cuerno con el pelirrojo.

—Date la vuelta…

¿Esa fue su voz? ¿Le habrá dicho alguna vez lo deliciosamente sexy que se escucha cuando esta en medio del acto sexual? Demándenla si quieren, es una mujer que sabe apreciar lo que ve y oye, además, el hombre la esta llevando al cielo con su lengua, se merece algún cumplido, aunque no sea en voz alta.

Esperen, ¿qué dijo? Ah si, que se diera la vuelta…se referirá a dejarla a cuatro patas. La consideraría una posición un poco denigrante si no es porque el día que perdió su virginidad de hecho se sostuvo contra la pared levantando las caderas para deleite de Iori. Además, en cinco años se pueden hacer muchísimas cosas que ponerse como una perra es solo un complemento más de las delicias del sexo.

Enserio, si le dieran una grabación de sus encuentros con Iori, ni ella se los creería. Es como si parte de ella estuviera ahí, y la otra estuviera en el limbo o algo parecido. Solo se ve a si misma moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro de forma lenta y sensual, invitando a Yagami a tomar lo que es suyo mientras lo mira por encima del hombro, aun jadeante y expectante.

Al fin, sintiendo sus fuertes manos en sus glúteos, seria llenada con la virilidad del hombre una vez más, dejando salir un sonoro gemido de placer alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Por esto vino esta noche, por esto atravesó las calles con un estupido abrigo, por esto sigue viéndose con el mismo hombre al que no ama por cinco años.

Llámenla como quieran. No es que pase de cama en cama, pero no le importa no ser amada si de todas maneras él esta dispuesto a darle esas maravillosas noches donde se olvida de absolutamente todo.

En lo que a ella concierne, puede haber paparazzis en la ventana, no le interesa. Lo único que le importa es sentir el golpe del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, sus fuertes embestidas que la agitan tanto a ella como a la cama. Mientras ella se sostiene con las manos en el colchón, dejando que sus senos bailaran en un atractivo vaivén.

—Oh Dios…Iori…Iori…

¿Y qué si su voz sonaba así? No tienen ni idea de lo que ese hombre hace con ella, ya no sabe si la plegaria debe ser para dios o para Yagami. Después de todo así suena su nombre saliendo de su boca; como si fuera una plegaria, como si alabara algo divino. Y ella que pensaba que con su lengua la estaba llevando al cielo…no tiene ni idea de a donde la lleva ahora mismo pero con tal de seguir sintiendo esto iría a donde fuera.

Escuchando un exquisito gruñido de su parte, sentiría sus manos en sus pechos, deteniendo sus agitados movimientos, y sacándole a ella otro extasiado gemido. ¿Palabras de amor? ¿Comentarios respecto a lo bien que él se siente? Nunca ha sido así con Iori, igualmente le basta con escuchar la agitada respiración y sentir su aliento en su oído mientras la toma como un animal. Moviendo violentamente las caderas una y otra vez y arremetiendo contra ella sin piedad. Sin duda alguna, Iori se desempeña igual tanto en el campo de batalla como en la cama, con un salvajismo impresionante que te deja sin aliento.

La verdad no sabe cuantos orgasmos ha tenido ya en lo que va de la noche, su mente se perdió horas atrás, pero sabe que no le queda mucho antes de caer rendida.

No esta segura de en que momento Iori la cambio de posición para estar sentada en su regazo de piernas abiertas. Pero ¿Qué más da? La nueva postura le hace sentir su masculinidad más al fondo de su vientre. Y es simplemente delicioso. Así que no duda ni un instante en comenzar a cabalgarlo mientras el le toma de sus glúteos con sus manos, apretándole su piel con sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo que mordisquea uno de sus pezones y lo jala, a veces pasándose al otro para estremecerla aun mas.

Al sentir una pulsación dentro de ella, no le extraña que Iori la recueste boca arriba en la cama y continúe el con las embestidas mientras ella mantiene sus piernas abiertas para él. Muy en el fondo agradece que Yagami este un poco mas conciente que ella. A decir verdad a estas alturas no le interesa si el termina dentro o fuera. ¿Qué por qué no usan un condón entonces? Honestamente no lo sabe, hace años que lo han hecho de esta manera. quizá a Iori le disgusta la idea del látex cubriendo su masculinidad y creando una barrera entre él y el interior de ella; Athena simplemente se deja llevar…de nuevo, con el placer que el pelirrojo le da, ella haría prácticamente lo que fuera con tal de que la haga gritar de éxtasis.

Tampoco son tan estupidos…o al menos ella; que si toma la pastilla anticonceptiva. Dado los casos donde a los dos se les nubla la mente y el pelirrojo acaba derramando su semilla en su interior.

Un embarazo definitivamente es algo que no busca, no de algo como esto.

Sintiendo como Yagami aplica un poco mas de potencia en sus ultimas embestidas, le llegaría un ultimo orgasmo antes de que el saque su virilidad y derrame su propio liquido sobre su entrepierna, manchando parte de su falda. Y dejándola, por fin, caer rendida en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lo ultimo que piensa antes de quedar inconsciente, es que no tiene idea de cómo se regresara a casa con una falda manchada de semen.

* * *

Y cuando recupera el conocimiento, sigue exactamente en la misma habitación, y viendo el reloj en la pared sabe que solo ha dormido un par de horas.

Ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de llamar a Iori. No, no porque esta ahí a su lado aun durmiendo. Sino todo lo contrario, sabe que el muy bastardo se ha ido mientras ella dormía.

Es aquí cuando debería sentirse sucia, usada…pero la verdad es que ya no le importa mucho. Años atrás ya se hizo a la idea de que Iori Yagami no iba a prometerle amor eterno. Y esta bien, ella tampoco piensa hacerlo. Esto seguirá hasta que uno de los dos se canse…que probablemente será él, ya que es un poco difícil cansarte de una sesión sexual que puede traerte tantos orgasmos. Así que por ahora ella disfrutara el tiempo que quede. ¿Y qué si debe escabullirse como esposa infiel? ¿Y qué si le resulta mas sencillo una revancha con los maniáticos que usaban KOF para tratar de conquistar el mundo o destruir a la humanidad? Si pudo ser estudiante, idol y artista marcial. Bien puede ser la amante secreta de Iori Yagami.

Mirando por la ventana, notaria la luna en un hermoso cuarto creciente. No, no es coincidencia, después de todo, ¿Qué es lo que suele decir él?

—Me recordaras cuando veas la luna…

Murmuraría ella para si misma aun viendo el cielo nocturno, y aquel astro que representaba al hombre que tuvo entre sus piernas solo hace un par de horas atrás.

—Hasta la próxima vez entonces, Iori Yagami.


End file.
